


Please Stay

by starrypawz



Series: Sparks [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's surprising the strength of two simple words, even if they're implied rather than said</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

 

Almost as if it was clockwork, Tephernia awoke letting out a soft almost inaudabile sigh as she willed herself against remaining in the warmth that was the result of the blankets and of the warm body close to her own. She could feel the press of his broad chest against her back. She could feel and hear the rise and fall of his chest the breaths almost in sync with her own.

She lay there for a few moments, but felt sleep pulling at her and so with another sigh she shifted. She felt him stir slightly but he did not wake. If her observations proved true he was still sleeping like a log.

The arm draped over her was just that, draped, it wasn’t pulling her to him, wasn’t gripping onto her to holding her. And so shifted it so she could move before she swung her legs around, bare feet touching the floor as she reached down to search in the low light for her clothes.

She had just grabbed her shirt, pulling herself upright so as to put it on when she heard him stir, she thought nothing of it until she heard the rustling of sheets as he propped himself up.

“Leaving?” His voice was a quiet mumble, groggy even.

“Yes,” She didn’t turn around. If anything he would just go back to sleep and let her continue her search before she slipped out the door. It tended to be a 50/50 chance if Pierce woke up or remained asleep when she decided to leave.

Yet she found herself lingering, her fingers running over the fabric of her shirt and finding somehow the stitching on the seams a rather interesting thing to look at.

“I’m not gonna kick you out,” His voice was low, but was not the same mumble as before, it was almost that familiar rumble she tended to hear.

Tephernia hazarded a glance at him yet, and noticed the slight smile playing on his face, but that may have been sleep induced. The shirt dropped form her hands and into her lap the fabric soft and smooth against her bare legs. And she moved to tuck a strand of black hair behind her ear as she tried to stop herself from staring too long at the sight of his chest and how the bedsheet fell around his waist and over his legs.

And trying not to think about how well her hands seemed to know the terrain of his torso by now, how she could remember exactly how his skin felt under her hands, how warm his skin was in contrast to the press of hard muscle that lay just beneath. How her hands knew where even the faded scars that were now just faint lines lay as well as the more recent ones that left visible ridges on his skin. Her hands trailing over the trail of ruddy hair from his navel…

Or how she could probably trace the lines of his tattoos without even a moment’s hesitation…

“You know,” His voice cut through her thoughts, “Not one to complain about the view…” She heard the chuckle in his voice, “But I’d hate for you to get cold,”

Tephernia closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, didn’t seem that hard to a decision, stay or leave. Yet she found herself dithering. And noticed she could hear the sound of rain, although of course on Drommund Kaas that was not an uncommon sight. And a flash that was largely blocked by the shutters of the apartment told her yet again there was a storm somewhere.

She opened her eyes and slipped back into the bed. She felt Pierce shift slightly but make no motion to hold onto her. She shifted herself pressing herself against the length of his body. Which she noticed caused Pierce to let out something like a sigh. She shivered slightly as calloused fingers started to lazily trail circles over her hip.

“Staying huh?” He mumbled.

“It’s raining,” Although when she spoke the corner of her mouth twitched up.

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off a prompt received from kickassfanfic on Tumblr


End file.
